La Santa Mane
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: Un nuevo culto esta tomando auge en Ponyville... y corresponde a Twilight Sparkle y dos de sus amigas mas cercanas, descubrir que es lo que se oculta tras la veneración a la llamada Santa Mane.
1. Chapter 1

"La Santa Mane".

Por: Neocoatl18.

(Primera parte).

Ponyville:

Dentro de la singular biblioteca de aquel modesto pueblo de ponies, se encontraba una unicornio igual de singular llamada Twilight Sparkle. En ese momento, ella parecía estar ocupada consultando unos libros mientras era ayudada por su mas cercano amigo y colaborador, un pequeño dragón de nombre Spike.

Spike, quien en ese momento cargaba un conjunto de rollos, escucha a la unicornio decirle:

"¡Uff, hoy si tenemos mucho trabajo por realizar!, ¿no crees, Spike?..."

"¡Claro!"- le responde el dragón. Y añade- "Pero mientras yo tengo que acomodar y asear por todas partes, tu solo copias paginas de los libros. Dime Twilight… ¿Quién se esta agotando mas este dia?".

Algo contrariada, Twilight no duda en responderle:

"¿Y crees que esta labor que llevo a cabo, no es algo tan importante que no me exige mucho cansancio?... ¡debo transcribir estos textos que me fueron prestados de la biblioteca de Canterlot y durante estos dos días solo me he ocupado en esa labor!... asi que no digas que eres tu quien mas se cansa".

"¡Si claro!... ¿y porque esos libros son tan importantes para que les dediques todo tu tiempo?"- le interroga Spike.

Twilight, con gran emoción, comienza a explicarle:

"¡Todo el contenido de estos libros es las mas importante adquisición para la biblioteca de Ponyville!... hay gran variedad de temas para recopilar"- y en eso, haciendo uso de su magia, la unicornio tomas algunos de esos volúmenes y comienza a repasar el contenido de estos- "¡Tan solo mira sus títulos!... tenemos desde: "Principios de física aplicados a la magia" hasta: "Cronicas de la parte central de Equestria"; y de entre todos, este es el que mas me ha gustado: "Biografias de unicornios destacados" … ¡es uno de mis favoritos, puesto que contiene datos muy interesantes de los mas celebres unicornios que dejaron huella en la historia desde Starswel el Barbado hasta el general Firewar, el mas memorable héroe de nuestra nación!... ¿no crees que todo esto es fascinante, Spike?".

"¡Si, como digas Twilight!"- le responde Spike con evidente tono de indiferencia, lo cual hace recelar a la pony. Y al momento el comienza a cuestionarle:

"De todas formas… ¿Por qué ese afán de saber mas cosas de las necesarias?, ¿no crees que no todo lo que aprendas, en verdad te pueda ser útil?".

Cuando termina de escucharlo, Twilight se muestra algo pasmada por lo expresado por Spike… pero si perder los estribos, ella comienza a explicarle:

"¡Spike, siempre será importante aprender lo que sea gracias a la lectura!... jamás puedes saber cuando te pueda ser de utilidad algún conocimiento adquirido: lo mismo para resolver un crucigrama, preparar un platillo, un trabajo escolar que prestar primeros auxilios en caso de una emergencia e inclusive, tener buenas ideas para una obra literaria. Asi también, es importante el adquirir cierto nivel intelectual para no caer bajo el engaño de farsantes y demagogos que intenten embaucarnos con sus embustes…"

En eso, algo interrumpe la lección que Twilight impartía a Spike… un sonido muy fuerte, como el de un gran conjunto de cascos equinos marchando al unisono. Ambos se muestran intrigados por esto, y llenos de curiosidad, se asoman abriendo la puerta.

Al momento, lo que descubren hace que se muestren anonadados: una gran muchedumbre de ponys, quienes con gran emoción, cantaban e inclusive bailaban mientras que portaban consigo objetos muy exóticos, principalmente iconos cubiertos con mantos oscuros.

Spike no puede evitar sentirse impresionado por lo que ve… pero Twilight al final, muestra en su rostro una expresión de total indiferencia por lo que atestigua. En ese momento, el dragón no duda en interrogarle:

"Twilight, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?..."

La unicornio con tono algo despectivo, le responde:

"¡No es nada!... tan solo son los "devotos seguidores" de la "Santa Mane" o también llamada "La Filly blanca"; ¡solo ignoralos!".

"¿La Santa Mane?"- le vuelve a interrogar Spike, justo en el mismo momento que frente a ellos, 4 potros cargan una asombrosa imagen de gran tamaño: se trata del esqueleto completo de una especie de alicornio, cubierta totalmente de un habito oscuro, con las alas extendidas y portando consigo una guadaña… cosa que al pequeño dragón hacia sentir atemorizado.

En ese preciso instante, Twilight comienza a explicarle:

"Es un nuevo culto que se ha puesto de moda aquí en Ponyville, el cual consiste en venerar a un extraño esqueleto como si se tratara de una deidad y a cambio, esta supuestamente te otorgaría su protección… ¿ahora entiendes porque es bueno poseer cierto nivel de conocimientos?".

"Bueno"- le expresa Spike- "¡Pues la mayor parte de los habitantes de la aldea se ha vuelto parte de ese culto, por lo que podemos ver!".

"Si… ¡eso no puede ser mas que la consecuencia de buscar seguridad total en cualquier superchería cuando se vive en medio de la incertidumbre!"- expresa Twilight, puesto que para ella, ese nuevo culto no pasaba de ser una autentica farsa- "Mejor entremos y continuemos con nuestras tareas, Spike".

Y asi lo hacen… pero unos segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta, escuchan que alguien llama tocando a esta. Spike se dirige a abrir y al momento, descubre que quien llama es una pegaso azul, crin multicolor y cuya cutie mark consiste en una nube de la cual surge un relámpago tricolor… su nombre es Rainbow Dash.

"¡Hola, Spike!"- le saluda ella.

"¡Hola Rainbow, entra!"- le responde el dragón, a lo cual ella accede rápidamente.

Al verla, Twilight también la saluda:

"¡Hola, Rainbow Dash!... ¿de donde vienes en este momento?".

"Estuve practicando mis maniobras para perfeccionarme aun mas y algún dia, poder mostrárselas a los Wonderbolts… ¡cuando vean las prodigiosas maniobras que puedo ejecutar, no dudaran en suplicarme para que me una a ellos!... ¡eso será 20% cool, Twilight!"- le expresa la pegaso azul, con gran emoción.

"¡Si, se muy bien que lo lograras, Rainbow!"- le responde Twilight, como una forma de hacerla sentir motivada.

"¡Gracias!... pero en otro asunto, cuando me dirigía hacia aca, vi un grupo muy numeroso de ponys marchando… ¿Qué será lo que ocurre?"- le pregunta, totalmente curiosa.

"¡Nada importante, solo una de esas exóticas peregrinaciones de la Santa Mane!"- le responde Twilight.

"¿Hablas de ese nuevo y extraño culto que se ha puesto de moda aquí en Ponyville?"- le vuelve a interrogar Rainbow Dash.

"¡Asi es!"- le responde Twilight- "¿No te parece absurdo que la mayoría de los ponys depositen su fe en unos restos óseos?".

"¡Ahh, no te preocupes por eso Twilight!"- le expresa Rainbow, de modo relajado- "Después del todo, ¿Qué de malo hay en que cada quien crea en algo?".

Twilight le responde:

"No, claro que no hay nada de malo en que cada pony tenga sus propias creencias o su propia percepción de la realidad… ¡pero siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que creas, puesto que depositar todas tus esperanzas en algo que al final puede resultar una falsedad, resultaría decepcionante para cualquiera!; eso sin contar que solo serias una marioneta en los cascos de embusteros".

"¡Bueno, admito que en parte tienes razón!"- le expresa afirmativamente la pegaso azul. Y añade- "Pero ya depende de cada quien creer o no creer aun con las consecuencias que en ambos casos se presenten… pues como dice el dicho: lo mismo puedes creer y equivocarte… que no creer e igual equivocarte".

"Moraleja: se tenga o no la razón… ¡es inevitable quedarse como idiota al final!"- concluye Twilight, con un dejo de indiferencia .

En ese mismo instante, se escucha nuevamente que llaman a la puerta, por lo que Twilight le ordena a Spíke:

"¡Spike, ve a abrir nuevamente la puerta!".

"¡Si, ya voy!"- le refunfuña el pequeño dragón, mientras se dirige a abrir la puerta. Pero al momento de abrirla, ¡una extraña silueta se revela frente a el!... aquella silueta envuelta en un manto oscuro, le expresa con tono sombrio:

"¡Spike… ha llegado tu hora!"- al momento, se observa a través de la capucha de aquel ser, ¡que su rostro esta completamente descarnado!, lo cual provoca pánico en Spike:

"¡Twilight… Rainbow…a…ayúdenme…!"

"¡Prepárate Spike… porque me llevare tu alma!"- le advierte esa extraña presencia, mientras avanza lentamente hacia el. El dragón solo retrocede mientras en su rostro se refleja el pánico total; pero en eso, la presencia saca de entre sus atuendos… una hoja de papel y en tono alivianado, le expresa:

"¡Asi que por favor, firma este papel donde estipula que legalmente y bajo tu consentimiento, puedo llevarme tu alma al Mas alla!".

"¿Qué?"- le interroga Spike, completamente extrañado. Y justo en ese instante:

"¡No tengas miedo Spike, soy yo!"- rápidamente, aquel ser quita de sus rostro lo que en realidad era una mascara, revelando su verdadera identidad.

"¡Arghh… eres tu Pinkie Pie!"- expresa el dragón, con tono de fastidio.

Aquella pony terrestre de color rosado, crin esponjada y cuya cutie mark consistía en tres globos (dos de color azul y uno amarillo) era quien portaba ese extraño disfraz y de manera muy alivianada, le expresa con euforia:

"¿Verdad que te asuste, Spike?... ¡te asuste, te asuste, te asuste!".

"¡Si… lo hiciste!"- le responde Spike, totalmente apenado, mientras Rainbow Dash se descomponía a carcajadas… a lo cual, hace una pausa y le expresa con hilaridad:

"¡Debiste ver tu cara de terror, Spike!... ¡poco faltaba para que salieran volando todas tus escamas, ja, ja, ja!".

Ante esto, el dragón solo atina a lanzar un pequeño gruñido.

"¡Rainbow, basta!"- le advierte Twilight. Y volteando hacia su otra amiga, le interroga:

"Pinkie, ¿de donde conseguiste ese extravagante disfraz?".

A lo que ella le responde:

"¿No es fabuloso, Twilight?, lo consegui en donde esta el santuario de la Santa Mane… ¡ughh, pleonasmo!... santuario-santa-santo… santo-santuario-santa… ¡el santuario santo de la santa, la santa del santuario santo, santo santuario de la santa!..."

"¡Aghh, que se calle!"- se queja Rainbow Dash, hastiada del parloteo de Pinkie.

"¡Esta bien Pinkie, ya entendimos!"- le replica Twilight a la pony terrestre. Pero con algo de desconcierto, continua preguntándole- "Pero aun asi, Pinkie… ¿acaso tu también crees en todo ese circo?".

"¡No claro que no, Twilight!"- le responde Pinkie Pie- "Pero no puedes negar que este disfraz de la Santa Mane se ve fantabuloso, lo usare para la próxima noche de Nightmare; además, no cree que sea un circo… ¡porque no vi ni leones, ni elefantes ni a los payasos!".

Twilight solo atina a mover su rostro de un lado a otro, resignándose a la disparatada personalidad de su amiga Pinkie.

En eso, Rainbow Dash se acerca a ella y le expresa:

"¿Con que piensas que todo eso es un circo, Twilight?, muy bien chica racional, ¿Por qué no vamos hasta donde se encuentra el presunto santuario de la Santa Mane y compruebas por ti misma si tienes toda la razón?".

"¡De acuerdo Rainbow Dash, no tengo nada que perder!"- le responde la unicornio morada.

"¡Muy bien!... ¿vienes con nosotras, Pinkie?"- expresa Rainbow a pinkie.

"¡Oki-doki-loki!"-contesta la pony terrestre, afirmativa.

Twilight se dirige ahora a Spike:

"¿No deseas acompañarnos, Spike?".

"Ehh… ¡lo siento Twilight, pero… aun tengo varias tareas por realizar!; por lo que no podre ir con ustedes"- responde el pequeño dragón, tratando de disimular lo mas que podía su nerviosismo.

"¡Muy bien, vayamos nosotras tres!"- expresa la unicornio, a lo cual sus otras dos amigas asienten.

Una vez que las tres ponys han salido de la biblioteca, Spike solo atina a pensar:

("¡Espero que ellas no se metan en algún lio!").

(Continuara…)


	2. Chapter 2

"La Santa Mane".

Por: Neocoatl18.

(Segunda parte).

Plaza central de Ponyville:

En aquel lugar parecía reinar un ambiente completamente festivo: puestos de comida y de artículos diversos, ponys llevando a cabo diversas actividades, todo ello girando alrededor de un solo fin… celebrar su total devoción hacia la llamada Santa Mane, extraña imagen la cual se ubica al centro de aquel exótico festival bajo una oscura tienda.

Mientras observaban como transcurría ese ambiente festivo, Twilight Sparkle se mostraba sorprendida… pero de la incredulidad ante el hecho de no poder entender como se puede expresar tal cantidad de parafernalia alrededor de un conjunto de huesos a los que muchos ponys les atribuían dones especiales… definitivamente, ella estaba deseosa de llegar hasta el fondo de lo que había tras todo ese "teatro".

Al mismo tiempo que observaban como unos ponys se acercaban a depositar ofrendas a los cascos de aquella imagen, la unicornio morada les expresa a sus dos amigas:

"¿Y aun creen con todo esto, que no se trata mas que de un patético circo?".

A lo cual la pegaso Rainbow Dash le responde de modo alivianado:

"¡Tranquila, Twilight!... te digo que no tiene nada de malo todo esto, es tan solo la forma en que el pueblo pony expresa su devoción a la Santa Mane y lo hacen de un modo muy entretenido. ¡Eso hace a este culto algo 20 % cool!".

"Claro, Rainbow Dash… ¡se nota que todo esto es hecho por un "genuino interés espiritual"!"- le responde Twilight con cierto sarcasmo, mientras observa a los multiples puestos que ofrecían todo tipo de mercancía.

"¿De que hablas?..."- le interroga la pony azul.

"¡Si yo dijera por ejemplo, que la cola de Pinkie Pie cada vez que da una vuelta, te llueven monedas del cielo… seguro me lo creerías!. Y si les contaras lo mismo al resto de los ponys, ellos te creerían y asi vendrían para que la cola de Pinkie les ayudara a conseguir dinero caído del cielo; ¡claro que a los únicos que les caería ese "dinero milagroso" seria a los astutos que explotarían a ese monton de crédulos e ingenuos, ja!... ¿no lo crees asi, Pinkie?"- voltea Twilight hacia donde se encuentra Pinkie Pie… pero al momento se queda completamente desconcertada:

"Pinkie… ¿que es lo que haces?..."

Puesto que descubre que en ese momento, la pony rosada agita sin parar su cola durante un buen rato… pero al darse cuenta que tanto Twilight como Rainbow la miran con desconcierto, Pinkie le responde:

"¡Hago lo que dijiste Twilight!... giro mi cola para que llueva dinero del cielo; ¡despues del todo, siempre tienes la razón en lo que dices!".

Totalmente pasmada, la unicornio morada intenta explicarle:

"¡Pero Pinkie, no quise decir… lo que trataba de explicar era… ah, olvidalo!"- expresa al final, totalmente resignada.

Al momento, Rainbow Dash se planta frente a Twilight y comienza a cuestionarle:

"¿Estas tratando de decir que puedes crear cualquier absurda historia y la mayoría te lo creerá, sobretodo si lo divulgas como un rumor?... ¡exageras!; si como se puede observar aquí, son muchos ponys los que creen en la Santa Mane… ¿no crees que eso probaría que debe haber algo de cierto en ese culto?".

Twilight le responde:

"¡Si, es algo tan evidente como que todos los potrillos y fillies están convencidos que Reno Claus o los Camellos Magos en verdad lees traen regalos!... solo te aclaro que, porque algo sea creido por la mayoría, no quiere decir que sea verdad".

En ese momento, Pinkie Pie se muestra desconcertada y le replica a Twilight:

"Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con que Reno Claus no trae regalos?... entonces, ¿Cómo explicas los que regalos que me trajo la pasada noche de los corazones calidos, Twilight?".

"¿Qué…?"- pregunta confundida la unicornio morada.

Pero en eso, 3 sombras muy extrañas se muestran imponentes ante ellas, al mismo tiempo que escuchan una voz aspera expresándoles de un modo nada cortes:

"¡A un lado, ponies!..."

"¡Si, solo nos están impidiendo el paso!"- expresa otra voz, un poco mas aguda pero igual de descortes.

Tanto Twilight como sus dos amigas voltean hacia quienes les hablaron para reclamarles… cuando al darse cuenta de quienes eran, no podían rerimir las expresiones de sorpresa y desagrado que se empezaban a dibujar en sus rostros.

"¡Ahh, ustedes…!"

Puesto que no se trataban de otros, mas que de los Daimond dogs (perros diamante).

"¡Si, nosotros!"- le responde el mediano y de color gris.

Al instante, Rainbow Dash se planta frente a ellos y adoptando una pose de combate, les advierte de manera desafiante:

"¡Si vienen aquí únicamente a causar problemas, los enviare de regreso a su guarida con potentes patadas!... ¡no les tengo miedo!".

A lo que el mas grande de ellos, se apresura a aclararle:

"¡No esperen!... solo hemos venido a presentar nuestra ofrenda".

"¿Su ofrenda?"- les interroga Twilight, curiosa.

"¡Si!... ¡nuestra ofrenda para la Santa Mane!"-le responde el mas pequeño de los tres.

"¿O sea, que ustedes tres también creen en esa imagen?"- les vuelve a interrogar la pony morada.

"¡Asi es!".

"¡Dicen que presentándole una ofrenda puede conceder cualquier favor que se le pida!... pues nosotros tres hemos venido para que asi, nos conceda nuestra petición".

"¡Aja!... ¿y que es lo que piensan darle como ofrenda a la Santa Mane?".

"¡Diamantes!..."- le responden a Twilight.

"¿Y a cambio le pedirán…?"

"¡Encontrar mas diamantes!..."

Al terminar de escucharlos, Twilight solo atina a alzar la vista y expresar con tono sarcástico:

"¡Vaya, que obvio!".

"Bueno, suficiente de perder el tiempo con estas ponys, ¡vayamos ahora mismo a depositar la ofrenda a nuestra yegüita!".

"¡Si!"- y al momento, los Daimond dogs se apresuran, dejando a nuestras ponies totalmente pasmadas.

"Twilight… ¿podrias explicarme por favor, que fue exactamente lo que acaba de ocurrir?"- le interroga Rainbow Dash a la unicornio morada.

"¡Lo siento Rainbow, ni siquiera yo podría explicártelo!"- le responde Twilight- "Pero algo si me queda claro: este culto lo mismo atrae a ponys comunes y honrados, que a seres de muy dudosa reputación… ¡el culto a la Santa Mane no se destaca precisamente por sus fundamentos éticos!".

Rainbow Dash le replica:

"Bueno, admito que tienes razón con respecto a que no todos los devotos de la Santa Mane son "peritas en dulce"; ¿pero trata de verlo también desde el punto de vista de todos ellos!... después del todo, cuando suceden cosas como: desastres naturales, ataques de plagas de parasprystes, dragones, villanos como Nightmare Moon o Discord y políticos capaces de dejarnos con sus impuestos hasta sin herraduras, lo mas seguro es que los ponys busquen alguien o algo en que confiar para sentirse protegidos".

"Pero… ¡si para eso tenemos a la princesa Celestia, ella siempre ve por todos nosotros su leales súbditos!"- le aclara Twilight.

A lo que la pegaso azul le da la siguiente respuesta:

"¡Si, eso bien lo se!... pero ella no puede estar siempre en todos lados para cuidar de cada uno de nosotros; ¡tal vez no vendría mal un poco de "ayuda extra"!".

En ese momento, Twilight mira fijamente a Rainbow Dash, lo cual hace a esta sentir un poco intimidada… al mismo tiempo que le expresa:

"¡De ninguna manera creeré en nadie mas que no sea mi maestra y la gobernante principal de toda Equestria!... y menos en un conjunto de huesos inanimados".

"¡Bueno, lo siento Twilight!... no fue esa mi intención"- le responde Rainbow Dash, apenada.

Suavizando el tono de su voz, le expresa a manera de disculpa:

"¡Soy yo quien debe disculparse contigo, Rainbow!... me exalte demasiado, espero y me perdones por si te hice sentir mal".

"¡Ahh, no te preocupes Twilight!... después del todo, tienes razón en afirmar que no debemos creer todo lo que escuchamos; ¡en realidad, yo confio también únicamente en la Princesa Celestia y en mis mejores amigas!"- declara muy animada la pegaso azul, lo cual hace que Twilight sonria apacible.

En eso, la unicornio morada descubre algo que llama su atención: a un lado de la imagen de la Santa Mane, se observan a los Daimond dogs conversar animadamente con una pony cuya identidad no se podía definir puesto que se encontraba cubierta por un manto con capucha de color completamente oscuro… aunque por las partes de su cuerpo descubiertas, se podía determinar que su color de piel era café opaco y el color de su cola era también negro, aunque se podía observar que esta remataba en un conjunto de pequeñas trenzas.

Intrigada por ello, Twilight hace la siguiente interrogante:

"¿Y quien es esa pony tan extravagante con la que ellos platican?, ¿tan solo alguien mas que consiguió su propio disfraz de la Santa Mane?".

A lo que inesperadamente, Pinkie Pie es quien le responde:

"¡Ella es Madame Mystic Maid!..."

"¿Quién?"- le interrogan ambas ponys al unisono.

"Es la líder del culto a la Santa Mane"- les comienza a explicar Pinkie Pie.

"¿Y como sabes tu de ella?"- le pregunta Twilight.

"Cuando llego aquí, fue a Sugar Cube Corner para pedirles a los señores Cake que prepararan una gran cantidad de bocadillos para ofrecer a todos quienes se acercaran a su culto… ¡de hecho, ahí están los señores Cake!"- les explica Pinkie, al mismo tiempo que señala hacia donde el señor y la señora Cake atienden a quienes se acercan a comprarles cupcakes y rebanadas de pastel- "¡Me simpatiza Madame Mystic, se ve que es una pony muy servicial y humilde!".

Al terminar de escucharla, Twilight voltea nuevamente y descubre estupefacta, ¡que uno de los Diamond dogs se agacha y le besa uno de sus cascos a esa exótica pony!.

("¡Si claro, ella es todo un ejemplo de humildad!")- piensa Twilight con algo de sarcasmo. Y al momento, les expresa a sus dos amigas:

"¡Bien, vayamos con esa tal Madame Mystic Maid!... hay algunas preguntas que deseo hacerle".

Ellas asienten y las tres comienzan a avanzar. Pero Twilight tenia la sospecha de que había algo muy raro tras esa pony llamada Mystic Maid y su siniestro icono.

(Continuara…)


	3. Chapter 3

"La Santa Mane".

Por: Nc-18.

(Tercera parte).

Plaza central de Ponyville:

Madame Mystic Maid, la misteriosa pony que liderea el culto hacia esa exótica imagen nombrada como la Santa Mane… escondia todo un enigma tras de si, puesto que era algo inexplicable como un extraño esqueleto podría provocar en muchos ponys una fuerte fascinación a la vez que una total devoción; sin embargo, solo una de las habitantes de Ponyville, una unicornio de mentalidad abierta y perspicaz era la única dispuesta a llegar hasta el fondo de tal misterio y descubrir toda la verdad que este ocultara… y eso solo lo lograría Twilight Sparkle.

Al momento que se encuentra sola, Madame Mystic esta a punto de desplazarse a otro punto, cuando escucha que alguien llama su atención:

"¿Madame… Mystic Maid?..."

La exótica pony voltea hacia quien menciono su nombre, descubriendo a Twilight junto con sus dos amigas Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

Madame Mystic, a pesar de que no se pueda observar directamente a través de la oscura capucha que cubre su rostro, observa fijamente a las tres ponys con un notorio gesto de curiosidad, lo cual provoca en ellas cierta incertidumbre… hasta que en un tono aparentemente gentil, les expresa:

"¿Si, en que puedo atenderlas, humildes devotas de nuestra santa protectora?".

A lo cual, Twilight le responde:

"¡Ah, si!... mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y ellas son mis amigas Rainbow Dash…"

"¿Qué tal?"- le expresa la pegaso azul.

"Y ella es Pinkie Pie…"

"¡Hola… ke ase!"- le saluda Pinkie, con euforia total.

"¡Es un gusto conocer a tres hermosas ponys como ustedes!... merecen una bendición especial por parte de la Santa Mane"- les expresa aquella misteriosa pony, de manera aparentemente amable.

Al momento, Twilight intenta aclararle:

"¡Gracias!, pero de hecho… lamento informarle que nosotras tres… no somos creyentes en la Santa Mane".

"¿Qué?"- les interroga, mientras se escucha como el tono de su voz cambia a uno de completo estupor.

"Asi es"- le responde la unicornio morada. Y añade- "En verdad, estamos aquí para hacerle a usted, ciertos cuestionamientos sobre el culto que dirige… ¡creame que no lo hacemos con mala intención, solo es curiosidad!"- concluye, con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de escucharla, Madame Mystic Maid parece incomodarse ante esa situación, lo cual provoca cierto desconcierto en las tres jóvenes ponys… pero aparentando serenidad, ella le da la siguiente declaración:

"¡De acuerdo, entiendo su postura!... frente a nuestra protectora, todos los ponys son bienvenidos aun quienes no creen en su poder"- y continua, siendo notorio como intenta disimular su desdén- "Muy bien, pueden preguntar lo que desean saber… ¡quizas mis aclaraciones les ayuden a conocer los beneficios de la fe en la Santa Mane!".

"¡Se lo agradecemos!"- le expresa Twilight. Y al momento, comienza a interrogarle:

"Primero que nada… ¿Cómo fue que dio inicio a este culto?, ¿Cuál es el origen de la imagen de la Santa Mane?".

A lo que Mystic Maid titubea durante unos segundos para contestar… hasta que decide responderle:

"Bueno… antes de consagrarme a nuestra gran protectora… en un principio yo era tan solo una humilde pony terrestre que se dedicaba a ir de pueblo en pueblo vendiendo diversidad de artículos. Pero un dia que me adentre en el misterioso bosque Everfree… pude escuchar como una extraña voz me llamaba por mi nombre desde el interior de una cueva; temi al principio, pero el llamado era tan fuerte que no pude resistirlo. Al acceder, una luz resplandeciente me cegaba… ¡era la Santa Mane quien se manifestaba en toda su gloria!. Me comunico que no temiera, que me eligio a mi para que la diera a conocer a todos los habitantes de Equestria como una protectora espiritual para todos aquellos que necesitaran de su socorro. De ahí, que supe cual seria mi verdadero propósito en la vida y me consagre como sacerdotisa de la Santa Mane desde aquel dia".

Después de que ella terminara su relato, se puede observar reacciones muy distintas en los rostros de las tres ponys: mientras que tanto Rainbow como Pinkie Pie muestran miradas de aparente asombro… en Twilight se podía notar una expresión de completo escepticismo al escuchar una historia que para ella sonaba completamente absurda y solo hacia que su intriga se incrementara aun mas.

Por lo que Twilight vuelve a interrogarle a esa misteriosa pony:

"Bien… ahora digame, ¿que tan efectivo es el poder de la Santa Mane?, ¿tiene pruebas palpables que la respalden?".

Ante estas interrogantes, Madame Mystic duda en responder al instante; a pesar de no poder mirar directamente a su rostro oculto tras su negra capucha, se podía adivinar por sus movimientos nerviosos que los cuestionamientos de la unicornio morada parecieran provocarle una evidente molestia. Aun asi, intenta darle alguna respuesta pero parecía no hallar una adecuada:

"¡Bueno… en verdad, yo…!"

Pero justo en ese instante, una pegaso gris, crin amarilla y pupilas disparejas se acerca a la imagen, depositando a sus cascos una bolsita llena de bits; al mismo tiempo comienza a recitar una péqueña oración que alcanza a ser escuchado tanto por Madame Mystic Maid como por las 3 manes, llamando su atención. Y cuando observan atentamente la escena, sucede algo inesperado: ¡el cuerno de la imagen comienza a emanar un intenso brillo!... haciendo que de manera sorprendente ¡se materialicen en ese lugar un conjunto de 15 muffins!; lo cual provoca una gran alegría en la risueña pegaso.

Este extraño prodigio deja obviamente a las ponys muy anonadadas, con excepción de Madame Mystic.

"Y bien… ¿necesitas alguna prueba mas, mi estimada unicornio?"- le interroga ahora la exótica pony a Twilight, quien aun no acaba de salir del asombro.

"¡No… al parecer no!"- le responde ella, un poco confundida. Y añade- "de cualquier forma le agradecemos su atención, Madame Mystic Maid… ¡creo que ahora mismo pasamos a retirarnos!".

"¡De acuerdo, fue un gusto haber respondido a todas sus dudas!"- les expresa de manera aparentemente atenta Madame Mystic. Y cuando también Rainbow y Pinkie se despiden, las tres ponys se ponen en marcha mientras que la líder de ese culto las observa fijamente, mientras se le escucha como una especie de pequeño quejido surgir de su boca.

Después de avanzar varios metros, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie iban platicando entre si sobre aquel singular prodigio que ellas presenciaron:

"¿Qué te pareció aquel milagro que vimos, Pinkie Pie?".

"¡Fantabuloso!, Derpy le pidió su deseo a la Santa Mane y… ¡SHAZAM!...¡15 aparecieron, uggh!".

"¡Si!... jamás había visto que…"

Sin embargo, Twilight seguía mostrándose intrigada por ello, porque a pesar de haber presenciado un presunto prodigio… no podía negar que había algo sospechoso tras aquel extraordinario suceso. La unicornio pensaba en que no descansar hasta que encontrara la verdad que se oculta tras todo ese misterio.

En eso, al lado de ellos pasan 2 ponys las cuales conversan:

"¡No lo entiendo!... después de venir a depositar mi ofrenda a la Santa Mane… ¡hasta ahora, siguen sin brotar orquídeas en mi pequeña parcela!".

"¡Si que es extraño!... muchos dicen que ella es poderosa y puede conceder cualquier deseo que se le pida, a cambio de una buena ofrenda".

"¡Quiza si dejo esta ofrenda con mas cosas, tal vez ahora si me conceda mi petición!"- expresa la primera pony, refiriéndose al canasto lleno que transporta en su lomo.

"¡Si, tal vez ahora si se te conceda amiga!..."

Twilight las escucha atentamente mientras las ve alejarse, lo cual la hace fruncir el seño.

Y al avanzar unos pasos mas, pasan justo enfrente del puesto del matrimonio Cake, los cuales también conversan sobre algo que llama rápidamente la atención de la unicornio morada:

"¿Querida?..."

"¿Dime cariño?".

"¿No venían en esta bandeja 25 muffins?"- le interroga el sr. Cake a su esposa- "¡Aquí solo hay 10!".

"¡Es extraño!... antes de salir, conte bien esos muffins y eran 25 en total. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora sean menos?".

"Si es asi… ¡en verdad, no entiendo que ha ocurrido!".

Al terminar de escucharlos, Twilight tiene un pequeño sobresalto, por lo que llama la atención de sus dos amigas:

"¡Rainbow, Pinkie!".

Ambas voltean sorprendidas y es la pegaso azul quien le interroga:

"¿Qué, que es lo que ocurre Twilight?".

Al momento, Twilight se dirige a Pinkie Pie con la siguiente interrogante:

"Pinkie… ¿Madame Mystic Maid tenia el rostro descubierto cuando se presento con los señores Cake?".

A lo que la pony rosada comienza a explicarle:

"¡No, Twilight!... desde que llego a Sugar Cube Corner , ella jamás se ha decubierto la cabeza; ¡esa capucha negra le da a Madame Mystic un aire MISTERIOSOOOOO!"- concluye, expresándose con ademanes exóticos.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Twilight?"- ahora es Rainbow Dash quien le interroga.

Twilight voltea nuevamente hacia donde se encuentra la imagen de la Santa Mane y le responde a Rainbow:

"Chicas, tenemos que volver con esa pony, puesto que aun hay mas preguntas que debo hacerle".

Rainbow le replica:

"Pero, Twilight… ¡tu misma viste como la imagen de la Santa Mane manifesto su poder frente a nuestros ojos!, ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres?".

A lo que la unicornio le responde sin titubeos:

"Lo siento Rainbow Dash… ¡pero es necesario que vuelvamos, porque presiento que aquí hay gato encerrado!".

"¿En serio, hay un gato encerrado?"- le interroga Pinkie, emocionada- "¿Y si lo sacamos de donde esta encerrado, me lo puedo quedar?... ¡lo llamare Karl!".

"¡Ay, Pinkie!"- le expresa Rainbow, con un dejo de molestia.

"Eso no importa… ¡vengan conmigo!"- les indica Twilight, mientras retrocede. Las otras dos ponys no les queda otra opción que seguirla.

De vuelta a donde se encuentra Madame Mystic Maid, esta mira complacida como mas ponys van llegando al mismo tiempo que depositan sus ofrendas… cuando al momento, escucha que alguien le llama por su nombre:

"¡Madame Mystic!..."

Al momento, aquella pony se sobresalta pues reconoce la voz de quien ha llamado su atención; por lo que al instante voltea y descubre que se trata nuevamente de Twilight Sparkle.

"¡¿Ustedes, de nuevo?!"- expresa Madame Mystic, alzando el tono de su voz. Pero al momento, cambia a un tono forzadamente gentil- "Quiero decir… ¡son ustedes de nuevo, chicas pony!... ¿hay algo mas en que pueda atenderlas?".

Twilight le expresa muy seriamente:

"Perdone si la molestamos de nuevo, Madame Mystic, solo tenemos otra duda que quisiéramos nos fuera aclarada…"

A lo que la exótica pony, algo contrariada, le expresa:

"Pero muchacha, ¿no obtuviste la prueba que querías?, ¿a pesar de que fuiste testigo de como nuestra gran protectora manifestó su maravilloso poder…. Todavía insistes en seguir cuestionándola?".

"¡Escucheme, Madame Mystic!"- le responde Twilight, con total firmeza. Y continua- "En primer lugar, no es a la Santa Mane a quien cuestiono, sino a usted. Y en segundo lugar, la pregunta que quiero hacerle es algo completamente ajeno a que fueramos testigos de una "presunta manifestación prodigiosa" de esa imagen; mi duda ahora es la siguiente: ¿cual es la razón por la que no quiere descubrir su rostro?".

Al terminar de escucharla, Madame Mystic Maid parece mostrarse inquieta. Twilight solo esperaba a que ella le responda a su interrogante.

"¡Bueno… la razón es…!"- titubea durante unos segundos aquella pony, hasta que le da la siguiente explicación- "¡Es parte de… mis habitos como sacerdotisa!... si, asi es; desde el momento que me consagre como una fiel sirviente de la Santa Mane, hice el voto de cubrir mi rostro, porque… ¡mi mirada debe ser protegida de ojos profanos y solo ante la Santa Mane me descubro para asi contar siempre con su bendición!".

Cuando termina de escucharla, Twilight parece no estar convencida del todo con semejante explicación… es obvio que su historia era completamente absurda.

"¡Oh si, entiendo!"- le responde Twilight. Pero al momento, con un tono algo malicioso, añade- "Aunque… ¡seria una lastima que algo muy inesperado ocurriera en este mismo instante, ¿no cree Madame Mystic Maid?!"- concluye, al mismo tiempo que su cuerno comienza a brillar.

"¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, jovencita?"- le interroga la exótica pony, con evidente nerviosismo.

De un modo sutil, la unicornio le responde:

"¡Yo nada!... es solo que podía suceder algo como… ¡que sople un viento muy fuerte!"- y al momento, de su cuerno mágico surge una pequeña pero poderosa corriente de aire en dirección hacia Madame Mystic… ¡lo cual provoca que, al dar directo en su rostro, este quede al descubierto!.

"¡Ahh!"- expresa sorprendida Pinkie Pie.

"¡Esto…!"- se muestra igual de impresionada Rainbow Dash.

Al darse cuenta de esto también, otros ponys que se encontraban alrededor miran directo hacia donde ellas se encuentran solo para descubrir algo en verdad inesperado: la pony llamada Mystic Maid, cuyo color de piel es café, sus ojos color verde claro, crin negra arreglada en forma de pequeñas trenzas multicolores; sin embargo, eso no era lo mas llamativo de ella, sino el hecho de que, sobre su frente, un cuerno se hacia notar a la vista de todos.

(Continuara…)


End file.
